conociendonos en el hotel
by jnnfrmrz
Summary: Bella es una famosa actriz y directora, durante su estadia en un hotel en londres ve a un chico que siempre sale a las 4, cual es su sorpresa cuando un dia se le acerca el chico, ¿que pasara? ¿sera un fan acosador? ¿o el amor de su vida?


**Bella P.O.V.**

Me encontraba sentada a la mesa en el restaurante del hotel. Llevo dos semanas aquí en Londres para filmar una película. Sí, soy actriz, me hallaba aquí porque iba a comenzar el rodaje de "orgullo y prejuicio" de la cual tengo el protagónico y la dirección.

El aire fresco mecía mis cabellos y movía las hojas del guion que estaba corrigiendo. Sí, estaba al aire libre, en las mesas que estaban frente al hotel, me gustaba estar allí más que adentro, podía relajarme viendo quien entraba y quien salía, ver a los transeúntes y preguntarme cuántos de estos habrán visto mis películas.

Mis películas, muy pocas veces hacia una película que no tenía que ver con un libro. Me encantaba dirigir las películas basadas en estos porque de pequeña leía los libros y siempre me preguntaba cómo se vería eso en la pantalla.

¿Fans? Si tengo, muchos, pero se evadirlos, en el cine siempre puedes usar peluca y maquillaje para ocultarte, debo admitir que para mí es más fácil todo eso gracias a mi muy experta maquilladora, vestuarista, agente, asistente y mejor amiga, Alice Cullen.

Allí va de nuevo el hombre del sobretodo y sombrero negro.

Debe ser algún artista nuevo, ellos nunca saben cómo pasar desapercibidos. Pasa todos los días a las 4 de la tarde y solo pocas veces lo he visto regresar.

De las dos semanas que yo llevo aquí, él tendrá unos 9 días y siempre sale como pajarito sobre la grama antes de lanzarse a la cuidad.

−Bella, allí estas –dijo Alice.

−si aquí estoy, revisando el guion, sabes este no tiene mucho que corregirle esta casi todo igual que en el libro y las pocas cosas que le agrego o le quito están bien –dije.

Alice sonrió.

−que bueno, hay muy pocos guionistas así –dijo Alice –oye mi hermano esta aquí en la cuidad, ¿no quieres conocerlo?

−pero si yo ya conozco a Emmett, es mi guardaespaldas –dije para tomarle el pelo−, no tengo ganas de conocer a alguien –dije estirándome en la silla –prefiero estar aquí mirando a los transeúntes, además, hoy voy para la casa de mis padres a cenar, les había prometido que iría hoy.

−tú te lo pierdes, pero bueno ¿me permites salir con ellos hoy? Tengo meses que no lo veo.

−Alice ¿desde cuándo debes solicitarme permiso? Eres mi amiga, si tú quieres hacer algo con ellos pues ve y dile a Emmett que no se preocupe por dejarme sola, papá viene a recogerme.

−gracias Bella –dijo sonriendo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y entro al hotel.

Seguí con mi hobby de ver a las personas en la acera y no me percate de que alguien se me acerco.

−buenas tardes señorita Swan, es un gusto conocerla –dijo una voz aterciopelada, era el hombre de las 4.

−buenas tardes –dije un poco recelosa.

−disculpe pero ¿puedo sentarme? –pregunto, hice un gesto para que lo hiciera.

Se sentó frente a mí y se quito los anteojos oscuros que llevaba, tenía los ojos color… ¿ámbar?, la nariz casi imperceptiblemente torcida y los labios más hermosos que había visto en un hombre, era pálido.

−mucho gusto soy Edward –dijo.

−mucho gusto.

−disculpa, debes estar confundida por haberme acercado a usted de este modo –dijo –me gusta mucho como actúas.

Genial, otro fan.

−muchas gracias, pero ¿cómo supiste que era yo? –pregunte, siempre que me descubrían lo preguntaba para saber que retoque hacerle a mi disfraz.

−tus ojos te delataron, los tienes muy lindos, por cierto, deberías usar lentes de contacto, aunque, claro, seria todo un desperdicio –dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

−¿y tú lo dices porque…? −en realidad no quería ser altanera pero me ponía nerviosa alguien así.

−yo los uso –dijo sonriendo –lo siento te estoy incomodando.

−pues la verdad… sí, disculpa que sea tan franca.

−mejor me voy –dijo –tranquila no por lo que haya dicho, me están esperando.

− ¡oh! Mañana voy a bajar a eso de las 5, si quieres podemos hablar un rato –dije, sinceramente no sé de donde salió eso.

−será un placer y… yo invito –dijo sonriendo, se levanto y entro al hotel.

Nunca un artista se me había aparecido así, solo en las premiaciones. Subí a mi habitación, Alice ya había ordenado la vestimenta que me pondría hoy y para mi sorpresa solo se trataba de unos jeans con una camisa azul claro y una chaqueta al estilo inglés, negra.

Fui a bañarme y cuando salí me encontré a Alice sentada en mi cama.

−gracias por el atuendo –dije –pensaba que ibas a ponerme la última colección de Versage para ir a la casa de mis padres.

−claro Bella, siempre soy yo la exagera –dijo.

−esa blusa te queda muy bien, esta muy linda –dije sonriéndole.

−gracias, recuerda llegar temprano y descansar, mañana es la prueba de vestuario.

−tranquila llegare temprano.

Ah, mis queridos padres, había pasado un año sin verlos y estaba ansiosa por ir a casa. Mis padres habían estado de viaje y ayer fue que volvieron.

La recepcionista me llamó diciendo que mi padre ya estaba allí así que baje.

Sentado en uno de los sofás del lobby se encontraba mi padre. Prácticamente corrí para abrazarlo.

−hola cariño no sabes cuánto te extrañe –dijo papá abrazándome.

−y yo a ti papá.

Cuando llegué a casa mamá me dio uno de sus abrazos más tiernos, de veras nos habíamos extrañado.

−mi amor, vi la última película que hiciste, estuviste fantástica –dijo mamá.

−pero claro que va a estar fantástica –dijo papá –dos cosas: se sabe los libros de memoria y es nuestra hija y siempre es fantástica en todo.

Mientras cenamos estuvimos hablando de su viaje, de lo que habíamos hecho hasta ahora, no me sorprendió que mi madre supiera el 90% de lo que había hecho al fin y al cabo era una actriz y los paparazzi estaban por doquier.

Me dijeron que habían remodelado la librería, que la habían ampliado. Si ellos tenían una librería aunque más que librería era una cafetería, la gente iba allá a por un Té o una café y podían leer el libro que les gustara, si te gustaba el libro podías comprar uno nuevo allí mismo, ahí fue donde crecí y donde comenzó mi afición por los libros, cerca había una tienda de alquiler de videos a donde iba, siempre me traía 3 o 4 películas y cuando no estaba leyendo estaba viendo películas, estaba completamente enamorada del cine y los libros, amor que hasta el sol de hoy lo guardo en el corazón.

Papá volvió a llevarme al hotel no sin antes prometer que pasaría todo un día con ellos.

Después del largo día de trabajo, baje al restaurante para encontrarme con Edward. Ese hombre tenía algo que se me hacia familiar.

Estaba en la entrada del ascensor, esperándome, esta vez sus ojos eran negros, no pude evitar sonreír.

−buenas tardes señorita Swan.

−buenas tardes Edward.

Fuimos hasta la mesa donde acostumbraba sentarme en las tardes, saco la silla para que me sentara y luego fue hasta su silla frente a mí.

− ¿Qué estilo de música tocas? –le pregunte.

Me miro sorprendido.

−baladas y, además, toco piano para una orquesta –dijo todavía sorprendido.

−ah… la verdad es que tengo mucho tiempo que no sé nada de música, aparte de la de las películas, veo que te sorprendió que no supiera quién eres –dije con una sonrisa.

−en parte, me sorprendió también que no preguntaras a que me dedicaba –dijo sonriendo.

−pues en vista de que vas ocultándote con tu sobretodo, el sombrero y los anteojos, a y claro, los lentes de contacto –ambos sonreímos –supe que eras un artista reconocido y en vista de que nunca te había visto en las alfombras rojas o en alguna premiación al cine, deduje que eras músico.

−muy bien Sherlock –dijo sonriendo.

−tu apellido es Cullen ¿cierto? –dije.

−… sí… −dijo impresionado.

−eres el hermano de Alice, su sonrisa es muy parecida a la de ella y Emmett –dije.

−oh… vaya… es usted muy perceptiva señorita Swan –dijo Edward –sí, ellos son mis hermanos.

−no sabe la suerte que tiene de tenerlos como su familia –dije –ellos son mis mejores amigos, aunque eso debió haberlo sabido usted.

−en realidad no, así como ellos no le dijeron que yo era su hermano, ellos no me contaron nada de usted, ni siquiera que eran amigos suyos.

−ya veo.

−disculpe que cambie el tema, pero me encantan sus películas, la admiro, ser actriz y directora debe ser muy agotador –dijo.

−no lo es cuando te acostumbras –dije.

−me gusta que haga películas basados en los libros, no muchas películas basadas son tan buenas como las suyas –dijo –y con las suyas siempre quedo conforme porque en la película aparece lo mas y los diálogos sin casi exactamente iguales a los de los libros.

−he conseguido buenos guionista –dije.

Allí fue cuando mi punto de vista cambio, ya no lo miraba como un extraño o como uno de esos fan necios y acosadores, sino, más bien lo veía como un amigo al que le preguntaba qué tal le había parecido la película. Su forma de hablar era tan linda y tranquila, me había comenzado a gustar Edward. Sonreí por lo último.

− ¿Qué edad tienes? –le pregunte.

−25.

−eres mellizo de Alice –dije sonriéndole.

−sí, me parece extraño, pero he seguido toda su carrera profesional, sé de sus películas, que se graduó con honores en la escuela de teatro, además, de que hizo dos carreras a las vez, como directora y actriz pero no sé su edad y de su vida personal –dijo Edward, me sorprendió un poco lo que dijo, sonrió − ¡vaya! Y a mí que no me gustan las fans que saben toda mi vida. Parezco uno de ellos.

−en realidad… no, como usted dijo, siguió mi carrera profesional, no mi vida personal –dije –y no está mal, créame que si me hubiera percatado de usted antes hubiera buscado todo sobre su vida profesional, es mas creo que voy a hacerlo cuando llegue a mi habitación ¿Por qué no pedimos algo de comer?

−claro –dijo con una sonrisa.

Llamamos al camarero y yo pedí ravioles con setas, mientras que él pidió lasaña. Cuando el camarero se fue no pude evitar sonreír.

−disculpe pero ¿Qué le parece divertido?

−es solo el hecho de que estando en Inglaterra estemos pidiendo comida italiana.

−ya le veo lo gracioso –dijo sonriendo.

Cuando llegue a la habitación no pude evitar tirarme en la cama y sonreír como tonta. Era el hombre más dulce del planeta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente y entraron Emmett y Alice. Se tiraron en mi cama con la misma expresión que yo.

−Bella, me enamore del hombre más lindo del planeta y lo tuve bajo mis narices todo el tiempo –dijo Alice entre suspiros.

−y yo de la mujer más hermosa de todas –dijo Emmett también entre suspiros.

−y yo me enamore de su hermano –dije.

Ambos se levantaron para verme.

− ¿lo conociste? –preguntaron al unísono.

−sí, ayer lo conocí después de que te viniste a arreglar para salir con él y Emmett –dije sonriéndoles –llevaba unos 10 días viéndolo, salía del hotel a las 4 en punto con su sobretodo, su sombrero y sus anteojos negros –dije –primero pensé que se trataba de uno de esos acosadores (y eso que desde que lo vi la salir del hotel la primera vez sabía que era un artista) que nos encontramos todo el tiempo pero hoy fue diferente, nos sentamos a charlar, comimos y… ya, me enamore de él.

Los tres suspiramos.

−qué hermoso estar enamorado –dijo Emmett.

−si… −suspiramos Alice y yo.

−Alice, ¿Por qué dijiste que lo tuviste bajo tus narices todo el tiempo?

−porque es el guardaespaldas de Edward –dijo Alice – ¿y cómo supiste que era nuestro hermano?

−tiene la misma sonrisa que ustedes –dije – ¿Emmett? ¿Y qué hay de ti?

−es la agente de Edward y la hermana de Jasper, el amor de Alice.

Suspiramos nuevamente.

Los chicos salieron para acostarse en sus propias habitaciones.

No pude ir a sentarme más en el restaurante, los siguientes días fueron extenuantes, tenía que preparar todo para el rodaje de la película.

−Alice, quiero ver a tu hermano –dije triste, después de regresar de uno de los sitios donde íbamos a filmar.

−déjame ver qué puedo hacer –dijo Alice sonriéndome –así yo puedo ver si me puedo reunir con su guapísimo guardaespaldas.

Salió de la habitación para poder hablar con más comodidad mientras que yo fui a darme una ducha.

− ¿Bella?

−si… −le dije mientras me envolvía el cabello en una toalla.

−no pude hablar con él, está dando un concierto.

La mire tristemente.

−pero, hable con Jasper y me dijo que te dijera que si puedes esperar a Edward en el restaurante, él debe llegar a eso de las once –dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

−allí estaré –dije con una sonrisa igual de grande que la de ella.

−y que pidas lo que quieras, va por su cuenta.

−sabes que no lo voy a hacer –dije.

−lo sé, pero debo entregar completo el recado.

−estas muy feliz, será que tu también vas a ver a tu galán –dije.

−y no solo yo, Emmett también va a estar con su guapísima agente –dijo Alice –pero tranquila el restaurante será solo tuyo.

Ya eran las once y diez minutos, estaba sentada revisando el guion por enésima vez. El restaurante estaba solo y esperaba que así se quedara.

Once y media.

Doce.

Estaba desilusionada y triste. _Seguramente está muy cansado,_ me repetía.

Me levante de mi silla para irme a mi habitación, cuando lo vi entrar.

Se veía cansado, y lo que más me impresiono fue que venía sin su acostumbrado disfraz. No había podido ver que era delgado y no había notado lo alto que era.

−lamento hacerla esperar –dijo con una sonrisa –pequeñas complicaciones a la hora de salir.

−te golpearon –dije preocupada.

− ¿Qué? Ah esto, no fue nada –dijo tocándose la ceja, estaba roja y un poco inflamada.

Nos sentamos y le pedí al camarero un poco de hielo en una servilleta.

− ¿Cómo le paso? –le pregunte.

−cuando venia saliendo las chicas comenzaron a amontonarse impidiéndome el paso, creo que fue cuando avanzábamos hacia el auto que uno de los guardias me dio un codazo –dijo sonriendo, en ese momento llego el camarero − ¡oh! Gracias.

−deberían tener más cuidado, ahora va a tener que presentarse con esa ceja así –dije.

−Isabella –me sorprendió que me llamara por mi nombre –creo que… ¡oh rayos! Iba a decir que nos conocemos lo suficiente pero…

− ¿y quién dice cuanto es suficiente? –dije sonriéndole.

−bueno… el hecho es que ¿Por qué nos seguimos hablando de usted? –dijo.

−no lo sé –dije sonriéndole –y si ahora va a ser así, por favor dime Bella.

−Bella… Y con respecto a lo de presentarme así, no importa, mañana me voy a los Estados Unidos a iniciar mi primer mes de vacaciones –dijo triste.

−ah –no sabía que decir y que se fuera me ponía muy triste – ¿sabes algo? Pide algo, esta vez yo invito.

−por favor no, no puedo dejar que hagas eso.

−por favor.

−la verdad es que no tengo hambre, solo estoy cansado –dijo.

−lo siento, no debí hacer que te quedaras, debí imaginarme que estabas exhausto.

−está bien me alegro que lo hayas hecho.

Nos miramos un momento en silencio, ahora sus ojos eran cafés. Reprimió un bostezo.

−es mejor que vayas a descansar –dije –tienes un largo viaje por delante.

−sí, será mejor que me vaya –dijo después de una larga pausa en que sus ojos solo se enfocaba en los míos – ¿te puedo acompañar hasta tu habitación?

−claro.

Subimos hasta mi habitación. En el ascensor estuvo todo silencioso, sin embargo, no fue un silencio incomodo.

Llegamos a la habitación, era hora de despedirse.

−yo…

Acaricio mi mejilla y se acerco muy lentamente hasta que sus labios estuvieron muy cerca de los míos, esta vez fui la que avanzo y termino dándole un beso en los labios.

Era tierno, pausado, dulce.

−yo… lo siento –dije y entre rápidamente a la habitación.

En la mañana me desperté triste, Edward se marchaba, con Alice podría contactarme con él pero no sería lo mismo.

−hola Bella –saludo Alice alegre − ¡uy! Pero que ánimos.

−Edward se va –dije apesadumbrada.

−sí, así me dijo Jasper –dijo Alice –él se va a quedar aquí en Inglaterra para aprovechar las vacaciones de Edward.

−que felicidad por ti –dije − ¿a qué hora sale su avión?

−a la una de la tarde –dijo Alice –Rosalie también se va, Emmett está igual que tú.

−Alice, lo bese –dije en un susurro.

− ¿en serio? –pregunto sentándose en mi cama.

Solo asentí.

− ¡ay Bella! ¡Qué lindo! –dijo alegre –pero ¿cómo fue? Cuéntame.

−me acompaño hasta acá, me acaricio la mejilla, se fue acercando y al final fui yo quien lo beso –dije.

Alice suspiro.

− ¿y luego?

−entre rápidamente a la habitación.

−Bella…

−no sabía qué hacer.

− ¿sabes que vas a hacer ahora? –Negué la cabeza –vas a ir a su habitación y lo vas a decir lo mucho que lo quieres, puedes tomar las palabras de Elizabeth Bennett o las de catalina Linton, tu escoge, todas de quedan bien.

−pero Alice…

−su habitación es la 230 y creo que deberías ir… así –dijo tomando un vestido de mi armario.

Hice lo que ella me dijo, subí a la habitación y toque la puerta.

Nada.

Volví a tocar y esta vez salió una rubia despampanante.

− ¡ah! Tú eres Isabella Swan –dijo con una sonrisa –eres la protegida de Emmett.

−si así –dije con una sonrisa.

−soy Rosalie Hale, agente de Edward ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

−estoy buscando a Edward ¿puedo hablar con él?

−lo siento, acaba de irse al aeropuerto, al parecer se enteraron de que se iba hoy y decidió irse más temprano.

−ya veo.

−aquí entre nos, deberías ir por él –dijo Rosalie sonriendo –a estado todos estos días en las nubes por ti.

Me sonroje.

−es mejor que te apresures –dijo –adiós.

Cerró la puerta mientras yo estaba analizando sus palabras.

Corrí hasta el ascensor y baje, salí hacia la calle en busca de un taxi.

−al aeropuerto por favor –le dije al conductor.

−enseguida.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y otra vez corrí.

_¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?_, me preguntaba.

Llegue a la sala de espera, allí estaba, el hombre del sobretodo y sombrero negros con la cabeza gacha. Me acerque y me plante frente a él. Edward levanto la cabeza y al verme se levanto rápidamente de su asiento.

Me le tire encima y lo abrace, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, él quedo en shock un momento, pero luego me abrazo y me alzo.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendido.

−vine a decirte dos cosas que no pude decirte antes –dije sonriéndole –tengo 22 años y te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

−no sabes cuánto me agrada oír eso.

Mis labios quedaron atrapados entre los suyos y de pronto comenzaron a iluminarnos los flashes, no nos importo, estaba tan feliz.

− ¿todavía te piensas ir? –le pregunte en un susurro.

− ¿Qué tú crees? –pregunto él a su vez sonriéndome.

Ignoramos a los paparazzi y salimos del aeropuerto para volver al hotel.

En la entrada no esperaban Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y un rubio que debía ser Jasper.

−veo que llegaste justo a tiempo –dijo Rosalie.

−sí, gracias –dije.

−Bella, él es Jasper, mi novio –dijo Alice.

− ¿cuando se conocieron tú y Jasper? –pregunto Edward confundido.

−el día que cenaste con Bella –dijo Jasper sonriéndole.

−hermano ¿Qué te pasa? Andas despistado –dijo Emmett riéndose.

−te voy a decir lo que me pasa, salgo con la mujer más asombrosa del mundo –dijo besándome.

Cada quien subió a la habitación de su pareja, yo me fui con Edward. Nos acostamos en su cama y nos miramos un largo rato.

−todavía no sé de qué color son tus ojos realmente –dije, llevaba los ojos del mismo color del día que nos conocimos.

−ya verás –dijo sonriendo.

Fue hasta el baño y al poco rato volvió secándose la cara con una toalla, al alzar la vista del paño pude ver unos ojos verdes esmeralda, brillantes y felices. Volvió a acostarse a mi lado y así pasamos todo ese grandioso día solo levantándonos para comer y olvidándonos de nuestra familia, amigos y de mi película. Estábamos solo nosotros dos.

Bueno, como en todas las historias, ya saben lo que sigue.

Edward y yo nos casamos y compramos una hermosa casa a las afueras de Londres, mi película fue un éxito, Edward compuso la música, y a los dos años de casados nació nuestra hermosa hija Renesmee.

Alice y Jasper se casaron en Forks, Washington, en la inmensa casa de Carlisle y Esme, los padres de Alice, Edward y Emmett, y como todo lo de Alice, fue una fiesta por todo lo alto.

Emmett y Rosalie también se casaron en la casa Cullen y ahora Rosalie está embarazada de su 3 hijo.

Solo una cosa queda por decir: y vivimos felices para siempre.

**Hola ¿qué tal?**

**Un nuevo one-shot, que escribí el domingo.**

**No tengo nada que decir acerca del fic más que: dejen reviews, me interesan mucho sus opiniones.**

**Bye.**


End file.
